The Pro
by SKRowling
Summary: A/U Tennis story. Jade is a rising Tennis star bent on being the best. Tori discovers that she has a talent for the game, but only discovers it when she sees a Raven haired beauty on the court. With Jade's help, Tori sets her eyes on greatness and Olympic gold.
1. Love at First Sight

**A/N: Yes I know yet another Jori story and I am letting my other ships slip... Jori is really easy to write. This however might end up not being a fan fic at all because it has nothing to do with Victorious but the names. So if you read it here and you like it here and it gets published out there... well maybe I will do something special for you those who favorite review and follow it through. Thanks a million to my readers I love you all so much you keep me going.  
**

**Tell me what you really think.-S.K.  
**

* * *

**The Pro**

* * *

**Love At First Sight**

She's magnificent. I know I'm just a kid. I'm skinny and awkward, but when I came to this club with my parents and my sister and looked out onto the tennis courts, I was transfixed.

See, there's this girl. She was about my age and she played with a fire that I had never seen before. Okay, so I never really watched anyone play tennis before, but now I was. "Mom, can I have tennis lessons?" Mom and dad looked at me and then looked out to the court.

"Oh wow!" Mom said as she registered what she saw. "That's Jade West!" she exclaimed.

Dad looked out and shielded his eyes against the sun. "Oh yeah, there are a few pro-camps held here at the club. Sure kid, you can have lessons. Are you planning on going pro?"

"I want that coach." I said hoping that I get to work with that girl, Jade West.

"Hold up a minute Tori, you don't even know how to play. You can't just get a pro coach." Trina said. "If she is going pro I want in too.

I sneered at her. I really just wanted to do something without her for a change. My family walked on and I look back at Jade. She was breathtaking.

I stood there mesmerized until she hit the ball that came flying at my face. I screamed as the ball hit the chain-link fence in front of me. When she heard me, the glacier blue eyes met mine and glare graced features.

"All right, let's take a break." The coach said, and Jade stormed out of the court staring me down as she passed by me. Her coach turned to me apologetically.

"She's wound a bit tightly," he offered me an explanation.

"Can you teach me how to play like that?" I asked.

"Like her?" He said more than asked looking at his charge. "No… That's all anger and natural talent. Do you play?"

"Not yet… But I want to," I answered. "I am Tori Vega."

"Erwin Sikowitz. Two-time doubles grand slam winner." I guess I should have been impressed, but I wasn't. I mean, what was the grand slam anyway? "How old are you Tori?"

"16…" I said.

"Oh, that's kind of old to be starting out. Let me see what you got."

"Uh… Okay," I look down on my jeans and Converse. Not the ideal to play in, but it was worth a shot. "What do I do first?"

"Let me see you serve." He demonstrated how to do it by tossing the ball up into the air then hitting it with the racket. I imitated him, and he made me do it ten times.

He shook his head, "impressive."

Sikowitz went to the corner and pulled out a machine that looks a little like a gun. "Okay, what is that?" I asked nervously.

"I want to see how you volley." He turned it on and stood back and the balls started flying at me. I hit as many of them as could. I had to… or they were going to hit me.

I hit them, until I saw HER standing next to that Sikowitz dude glaring at me. The last ball hit me on my elbow and I immediately dropped the racket. He reached to turn off the machine, and I heard her say, "She's good… Make sure you don't ignore me pro tournaments are coming up." Then she walked away again.

What did she mean? The coach came up to me and said "I could have you winning tournaments in a year." He handed me a card for mom and dad. "You, have some serious natural talent. I hate for that to go to waste."

I looked down at the card then back up at him and smiled. "You really think so?"

"Absolutely! You could be the next Serena Williams, or Jade West. You could go to the Olympics; If you train hard. Have your mom and dad call me, I'll find you a room in the Academy."

Sweet and to think I never even thought of tennis until this very day. Now I couldn't imagine not ever doing it. "Thanks!"

"The pleasure is all mine."

**Jade**

Why do I even bother with these stupid club tournaments? I want a grand slam trophy, not some stupid regional trophy. I want to get into the Pro tournaments. I look to my right at my biggest competitor Petra. This Pratikova chick thinks she is in the pros. She's not; she's just another stupid 'Ova'. Just another Russian wannabe Kournikova. I know I'm pro material. I'm not scared of her.

I look out at the press conference; they had us both up, asking the dumbest questions. "Now Jade, You're up for consideration for the pro leagues, how important is this tournament for taking that next leap." I looked at the stupid reporter from the LA times and generated that generic answer she is looking for.

"Every game is important. My goal is not to make it to the Pros, though I would love to make it. It is about getting to play the game that I love. "

"Jade, " another reporter asked, "Petra Pratikova has never lost a game since she was ten, are you nervous?"

"Well… I haven't lost a game since I was born…" I looked at the 'Ova' next to me and smirked. "No, I'm not intimidated one bit."

"What have you to say Petra?" They asked.

"I say, Game on." Yeah, game on bitch.

We walked away from the press, and I literally ran into Sikowitz's new girl. "Ow…" she said as my elbow connected with her breast.

"Watch where you're going." I spat out, and kept moving.

"Sorry…" she said then turned on her heel to follow me. "Hey, Jade! I'm Tori, I'm a big fan."

"Well good for you." I said in a mocking tone.

She stopped short for a moment. "I don't talk like that."

I looked over my shoulder and smirked as I walked into the court Sikowitz had reserved. "Well, how would you know? Can you hear yourself?"

She took a sip of her water, put her bag down on the bench and grabbed her racket. I sat on the sideline and watched as Tori started to practice her serve. It was Hard and fast, I wish I had a speed gun. Sikowitz has one but he's late as always. Her serve is going to be hard to return as soon as she learns to control it. As it stands, it is really hard to return because it is unpredictable, but she goes out of bounds way too often. That will be where her game is set.

Her serve. She will be an Ace queen.

Just like my game, because my game is about the Aces. I want to break Serena Williams Record of 102 Aces per tournament season. No one hits more Aces than her, and I want to beat her. But I have to get in the Pros first.

Just then, Petra walked up to the gate. She stepped into the court and took Tori's hand that held the ball. "You hev gud arm." She stated in her accented English, "just… control." Tori turned to face her and Petra turned her back around, "I show you." Petra said guiding Tori's left arm. Petra is sick. She has her hands all over Tori, like she's some sort of Lesbian, and Tori is eating it up. I had enough of this when Petra's other arm came around and held the right arm, which held the racket and demonstrated the swing. She dropped her hand on to Tori's hip and her Chin kind of lay over her shoulder.

"Why don't you two just get a room?" I said walking out of the court. I've had enough Tennis for the day.

"Jade, where are you going?" I looked behind me and smiled.

"Hey Kitten, I'm leaving, Sikowitz is not here and I don't feel like watching his new trainee make out with my mortal enemy." I said walking on.

"No way! They're making out?" Cat asked turning to look at the court I had just come out of.

"No Cat!" I exclaim pulling her along with me. "But Pratikova is really rubbing me the wrong way, and her in all of the right places."

"Eww… you're so graphic." Cat said. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to go home, and soak in hot water. Then go to sleep because I have a stupid game tomorrow."

"Aw, come on, let's go out, It's Saturday night." Cat begged.

"I can't we're in season Cat. Maybe after I get into the Pros."

"Hey, wait!" Tori said running up behind us. I stopped and turned to face her. "Sikowitz just got here, He wants to talk to you." Finally she noticed Cat, and took in her bright red hair and friendly brown eyes and smiled. "Hey."

"Hi… Jadey I'll wait for you just go do your thing." Cat said and I groan returning to the court.

"Jadey?" Tori questioned Cat. The latter just giggled in response. "I'm Tori."

"Cat… I've known Jade since before she was a Tennis star."

I rolled my eyes and pushed through the gate of our court. "Jade, there you are, you've met Tori I'm assuming."

"Sikowitz, I'm here let's get on with it." I said dropping my bag and grabbing my racket. I put my fingers through the strings of my rackets make sure they are taut then head out to the court.

"Okay, the one thing with your game that you need to work on is that you hug the baseline. You need to be able to work on your net game." Sikowitz started. I moaned. I hated it because if you couldn't hit the ball hard enough to make it past the baseline you were a weakling and you have no business being in the pros. Pros hit hard and play hard.

"Okay lets do this."

"Now Tori, have a seat on the bench and watch her swing." He said and I kind of froze. I never had some one in the courts with me watching me while I practiced. I didn't like people analyzing my weaknesses. I missed five balls thinking about the fact that Tori was looking at me. Then I finally lost myself in the game. Shit I love this game. I ate, lived and breathed this game, and I hated to lose.

When the Machine ran out of balls I took a deep breath, and I smiled. It was so satisfying. I felt her eyes on me, and soon I was conscious that someone has stood back and analyzed the weaknesses in my game. I glanced at Tori, but the look in her eyes wasn't analytic, it was awestricken. Mesmerized even. She bit her lower lip and then there was something I had never seen before, on anyone… well except maybe Beck, he was always hounding me to play mixed doubles with him.

"Excellent!" Sikowitz said as I walked off the court he grabbed the ball basket and began to pick up tennis balls to load the machine back up for Tori.

I sat next to the girl, and drank my water. "Jadey that was so good!" Cat said hugging me. "Eww you're all sweaty."

"Whatever…" I answered taking another swig of my water.

"Those balls were much faster than he's ever let me practice with." Tori said.

"Because He is going to start you off in tournaments with kids much younger than you that have no power in their swing. " I answered and looked at her. "Maybe you need to apply yourself more,"

"I like your nick name. Wild West, I don't have one yet—" Started but was interrupted by a tennis ball to her arm. "Ow!"

"Get on the court!" Sikowitz yelled. Tori grabbed her racket and ran out to the middle of the court while Cat played ball girl and returned the ball that had hit her to the man so that he could load the machine.

When the balls started to fly, Tori seemed determined to hit as many of them as she could with as much power as she could put in them. I guess telling her that her swings had no power had pushed her to prove me wrong. But she missed more balls than she hit as the machine started to oscillate and throw the balls in different directions.

Her footwork was sloppy, and slow, kind of like a turtle. Tori the Turtle I thought and smirked at my own cleverness. Once she was done she came back to the bench and dropped down hard. "What did you think?" She asked breathlessly as she chugged her water.

"I think you need to slow down or you'll get stomach cramps from that water." I answered. I stood up and grabbed my racket.

"NO I mean about my game so far?" She asked.

"Honestly?" I asked. She nodded. "You would do fine but you will never win unless you get faster. You aren't sure footed and you move slow, kind of like a turtle."

"Well… Thanks for that." Tori said

"You're welcome Turtle." I ran out to center court and waited for my volley to begin.


	2. Preferences

**Oh wow! It's been forever! I have been watching a little tennis... I need to get watching the US Open now. MY kids are back and I realized that they are my Muses... so hopefully I will be writing more now. I was too worried about them while they were gone to sit and write anything, but I read an awful lot! My Jori Recommendation this week "Being Normal" by Madzilla and ZenNoMai. OMG that story is literally the BEAST! Read it... but Read me, Review Me! Love me or hate me, Tell me what you really think. - S.K.**

* * *

**Preferences**

**Tori**

She has been calling me "Turtle" for two weeks now. Call me crazy, but that is a bad tennis nickname to have. She refuses to practice with me. I mean... I need to play against someone to figure out what I really need to work on.

It is amazing to me how fast I have picked up on how people play. It was like I had been made for tennis. For example, I know that Wild, Wild West has a footwork issue of her own. She has a hard time moving forward and backward, and she would rather play with a more powerful player that would keep her playing on the baseline… I don't hit hard enough for her. I suppose that is why she would rather not play me.

But her game shines when she is given her serve… She serves from the same spot every time, but you can never tell which direction the ball is going to go until it is almost hitting the ground. By then it is too late to react.

"Hey there, champ!" I heard. I turned to face my best friend Andre.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" I asked with a smile

"I missed you, we don't hang out anymore, and you're always here." I shook my head and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, Andre, I just…I really love tennis," I said just as Jade walked into the court with Cat and her racket. "Where's Robbie?" I asked, trying to distract him from her and took a swig of my water bottle.

Andre looked at Jade closely and got a knowing expression in his eyes as he answered. "Trying to talk to some girl he saw by the juice bar… You have a crush on her, don't you?"

I spewed, "What?"

"Geez, Turtle, I felt that all the way from here," Jade said, making a show of wiping her arm off with her towel.

"Turtle?" Andre asked.

"Because I move too slow or so she says."

"Oh yeah, and you're a little clumsy too. That's why I was shocked you even wanted to try this." Can you believe he agreed with her?

"Well, not all of us can be track stars training for the Olympics. I happen to have natural talent for tennis."

"So you want to come to the Olympics with me?" he said with a smirk. "Then you need to stop being a turtle." He laughed and looked back at Jade. "So how long have you been crushing on her?"

I sighed. "Am I that obvious?" I answered.

"No, but then again, I know you and I know your preferences… She is exactly your type."

"Oh? How do you know my type? I don't know my type."

"Well, let's see… Last year there was Francia. She was edgy, sexy, and totally straight. Completely unavailable," he said.

"So… How do you know Jade's straight? You haven't even met her."

"It doesn't matter that she's gay, bi or straight… she's unavailable, dark and edgy," he answered.

"I've never seen her with anyone but Cat, and Cat is into dudes," I stated.

"Who's Cat and could she get into me?" Robbie asked, finally showing up. "Or better yet, can I get into her?"

"See that cute little red-head over there?" I pointed out. "That's Cat."

"Damn, girl!" he said, making his way over to her.

Andre and I laughed because for a nerd, Robbie was so forward and disarming that he got any girl he wanted. Cat turned to face Robbie and was a bit put off at first. I started to worry that she was actually with Jade, but Jade smirked and walked to center court with a ball basket as Sikowitz set up the speed gun. When I looked back at Robbie and Cat, she was flirting happily with him.

"See, no partner. No boyfriend or girlfriend, so how could she be unavailable?" I continued our conversation.

"Look again; watch her serve that ball, but look at her face. Tennis is the love of her life. Right now, anyone else stands to get between her and the love of her life. She is unavailable." I watched Jade, and she made the sexiest face as she got ready to hit her third Ace. A little grunt escaped her as she exerted herself on the ball.

"Holy shit, it's like she's fucking on the court."

"And wouldn't you love to have her make that face up under you?" he said, staring at her just like I was.

"I sure as hell would," I mumbled as Cat and Robbie came to sit next to me.

"Hey, I just got invited to a club party for the tournaments. Are you guys coming?"

"Yeah, I was planning on resting up though. Will Jade be there?" I asked. Cat looked me over then over to Jade.

"I doubt it…but I could convince her to go," Cat said just as this gorgeous dude came up to our gate, came into the court and walked up behind Jade, intimately close and held the hand that was about to toss the ball.

He whispered something in her ear and she turned her face to look up at him. Then he kissed her, trailing his hand from her hand up her arm and down to her hip. When he pulled back, she just nodded and he walked towards us.

We all stared at him, our mouths agape. "That's how the West was won," he said to us with a wink and walked out of the court.

Jade stood there stunned for a moment, then cleared her throat and resumed her practice. "Yeah…I think she's coming to the party," Cat said and giggled a little.

My heart just shattered into about a million pieces. "Unavailable," Andre repeated, and I finally got up off of the bench.

"You'll come with me to the party, won't you, Andre?" I asked.

"Yeah, for sure, as long as I get back home by eleven. I have to train early."

"Yeah, okay…" I said, walking toward Jade and side-by-side with her, I began to serve the ball, which thanks to Sikowitz was starting to go where I wanted them to go.

"Alright, Tori, go to the other side of the court and try to return Jade's serves. Try to anticipate where she would send them because if you can do that, you will be ready to start in the Junior ZAT tournaments next week."

I did as I was told and I hit one ball out of five. She aced me out. Sikowitz came up to me. "I know...I'm not ready yet."

"Don't be so down on yourself. She is headed for the pro circuit after this tournament. You did great for a first level entrant; just keep practicing with her tonight and hit as many of her serves as you can handle." Then he looked at Jade. "Alright, turn it up! Go!"

Turn it up? Oh my god! I ran for the ball that was going to the right. Miss. Then I looked and there was one going straight down the middle. I ran for it and I hit it. I hit it so hard, I grunted, and she hit the ball back at me out of sheer instinct stepping back onto the base line. I returned the ball, and we were like this for about ten hits, and on the tenth, she hit an ace close to the net. It was what she had been working on.

She smiled a dazzling smile at me. It was so genuine that I couldn't help but smile back. "Ready?" she asked me and then launched the ball back at me.

I returned most of the balls after that, she aced me plenty, but I began to be able to follow a serve. When she ran out of balls I went up to her and gave her a five. "Thanks."

"You're still too slow…ask Sikowitz to set up a game for you with Sinjin. You'll see what I mean," Jade said and lifted the bottle of water to her mouth.

"Yeah, okay," I said, and she picked up her racket and put it away.

Jade looked at Cat, whom was now all cozied up with Robbie and jerked her head. "Let's go." Cat smiled at Robbie and kissed him, then skipped after her best friend. "Later, Turtle."

"Bye!" Cat said and when they disappeared from sight I could hear Cat squeal as they walked off. Robbie was dazed.

"I'm in love…" he said dramatically, Andre and I smirked.

"Let's go. We're going to this shindig."

* * *

**Jade**

"That dude that just came in and kissed you…what was his deal?" Cat asked as we walked to my car.

"That jerk, Beck…" I sighed and the corner of my mouth twitched slightly. He was the only person on earth that dared think he could just come up to me and kiss me. I had to admit it felt good to be kissed. It had actually never happened before, which is weird for a sixteen year old I know, but I was busy.

"Yeah, that hunky jerk," Cat stated with a smirk of her own.

"He asked me to the party tonight."

"Are you going?"

"No," I stated flatly.

"Why not?" Cat whined.

"I have an exhibition match tomorrow against Petra." I said, throwing my racket in the trunk. I love this car; I won it at a Mercedes Benz exhibition tournament. It was an SLK350 convertible in Orion Blue. It was so freaking hot I had to have it. I didn't even have my license, but my dad drove away in it, and the next day I got my learners permit. I have been driving it with my license now for two months and I loved it. It was my only pleasure outside of tennis, and I got it because of tennis.

"Oh come on! You said yes; how can you back down now?" Cat insisted.

I leaned back in my seat and turned on the ignition. I pressed the button to drop the top, and I watched with a satisfying grin as the trunk shifted open and the hard top tucked itself under it. "I didn't know what else to say; he kissed me and it was like my brain melted."

"Oooh that hot?" Cat said with a grin. I rolled my eyes and began to drive out of the club.

"No…I…I was in the middle of practicing; all I had was tennis in the brain, and then I had caught this view of Tori and she was looking at me…and then I was kind of showing off-" Cat started laughing. "What?"

"You didn't have tennis on the brain."

"Shut up! I did!" I insisted. She shook her head and kept laughing. "Anyway…I don't have anything to wear."

"Come to my house…I have the perfect thing you can wear that will impress both Beck and Tori," Cat said resolutely.

"Why would I care about impressing Turtle?" I sneered at her.

"I don't know?"

"Cat, she shouldn't even be partying in the first place; she has so much catching up to do it's disgusting." She giggled again. "It's not funny…I do not like her!"

"I never said you did!" she said, trying to squelch her laughter.

"You implied it!"

"I did no such thing!"

I sighed and shook my head. "You swear it's not pink?" I asked. I hated pink with a passion.

"No pink! Come on, who knows you better than anyone?"

"You do," I mumbled as I turned into the driveway of her house.

"That's right, baby. I got you," she said, getting out of the car. "Come on, we're going to look hot tonight."

* * *

I drove us back to the club that night; I had to say that Cat had me looking something kind of special. She even dyed my hair, it was no longer brown; it was pitch black and she put some clip on extensions in blue throughout my hair as it cascaded down my back in curls.

I stepped out of my car, pushing the button to close up the top when I heard a motorcycle roar up the drive. I looked up and saw this cherry red Ducati driving up. It was one of the smaller bikes, a dirt bike, but it was sexy as hell. The driver parked next to me. There were two riders on this bike; they were impossibly close together. The rider took off his helmet first. "I don't know, Tori, I think I'm riding home with Robbie tonight."

Tori? I looked at the driver, waiting for her response. "Don't be such a baby, Andre," she said, taking off her helmet.

"Turtle?" I asked, turning my full attention to the idiot on the Ducati.

"Jade!" she said then looked me and my car over. "Nice ride!"

I looked over her Ducati. I had to say I was impressed, and I would be more impressed if it were someone else riding it. "You are an idiot," I spat closing my car door.

"What did I do now, Jade? This isn't a tennis court, it's a parking lot," Tori said, rolling her eyes, and unlocked a saddlebag. She placed her helmet down in it, pulled out a skirt that fit over her pants, and pulled the pants off right then and there. I was so confused and disgusted I just watched her transform from a biker chick to this…teenaged dream right before my eyes.

"You just…Dude!" I stammered.

"What? Andre doesn't count…" she replied. "He's my best friend."

"Is your best friend gay…or blind?" I asked as I looked over at Andre, who was looking, no… ogling at his best friends legs.

"Yeah, Tor…you probably shouldn't do this in front of me anymore," Andre said, looking away.

"It does bother you!" I said to him.

"I'm a man," he said with a shrug. "I like to look…I need to find a girlfriend." He walked away.

I looked at Tori. "That's your friend," I told her and walked away.

"Andre, wait!" Cat said, running after him.

"Why are you so upset anyway?" Tori asked me.

I turned to face her; she was now ready to go into the party. She looked gorgeous and for some reason I didn't want her around. I narrowed my eyes. "You chose the most stupid form of transportation imaginable. You are an athlete; I thought you were serious about that."

"I am!" Tori defended herself.

"Oh yeah, way to do that…Turtle," I said and walked away. I don't know why the Ducati bothered me. But it did.

"You know, your speedy little Benz is just as dangerous if you ask me," she said, falling into step with me.

"Yeah? How do you figure?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter what you ride, you can't control the drivers around you," she stated with a smirk just as we got to the door. Before I could get inside I felt arms snake around my waist.

I stiffened and turned my head to the handsome Beck Oliver. Tori looked at him and bit her lip. Maybe she likes Beck too…I mean, who wouldn't? Well I don't, not really. "You look beautiful as always," he murmured, giving me a hug.

I pulled back and smiled a little. Tori cleared her throat. I glared at her, and she looked at me as if she was waiting for something. Beck turned to her and smiled his dashing smile. "Hey, I'm Beck."

"Tori," she said, rolling her eyes at me, and then turning her full attention to Beck. "Tori Vega, I'm new."

"Oh yeah, I heard about you!" he said, keeping her hand in his grip. "They're starting you in the ZAT's even though you just started playing. Wild ,Wild West better watch out!"

"Oh yeah, Turtle is going to catch me," I sneered at him. "Please!"

"Haven't you heard of the tortoise and the hare?" Tori said defensively.

"This isn't a race, Turtle…It is a game. A game I always play to win," I said, so done with this conversation.

I headed inside and caught a glimpse of Cat and Andre with Robbie the nerd at the corner. I headed in the other direction. I knew that Tori would just end up over there, and I was just so tired of her already.

I sat in a chair in the corner to decompress and watched Tori and noticed how people were drawn to her like flies to honey. And it wasn't because she was famous because she wasn't there yet. She was magnetic.

She and I had polarizing magnetism and seemed to repel each other. Someone I didn't expect here at the party sauntered over to Tori. Her eyes were predatory as she approached her. They roamed over Turtle's body, taking in every dip and curve of her before she tapped her slender shoulder.

I swallowed. The look made me uncomfortable. Petra wanted Tori. At least that was what it looked like. Tori turned her head and gave Petra a smile. The stupid 'Ova' leaned forward and whispered something in Vega's ear and she blushed and fidgeted with the fringe of her skirt. Then they walked off somewhere. I was about to follow them when Beck grabbed my arm and spun me to face him. "So that's where you went off to."

"Yeah, here I am," I said.

"Let's dance," he said, pulling me to the dance floor.

"I don't dance," I answered

"Come on! Live a little…" I stood my ground and looked at him.

"I don't like you," I said flatly.

"I don't like you…at least not the way you think," he said, then pulled me back to the seats. "Listen, I have a girlfriend back home in Canada. But my coach thinks that if I am seen with you it would be good for my career…you know what I mean?"

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Your girlfriend is okay with you being seen with me like that?"

"I told her you were a lesbian," he said. I glared at him and punched him hard in the arm.

"I am not!" I said. "What happens when I do decide to date?" I retorted and walked away from him as fast as I could. How dare he? I mean, not that there is anything wrong with being gay, but I don't even know what I am! There has never been anyone worth my time.

He gave chase and followed me. "Come on! At least pretend with me it would be good for your career too!"

I stopped a moment and stared him down. Someone walked by and snapped our picture of us staring each other down. "Do you mind?" I yelled at the photographer. "I'm not doing this with you here," I said to Beck and kept moving toward my friend.

"Just think about it!" he yelled after me.

Ass…But I already knew that this was so happening. A Tennis court romance is big! That picture would be all over the place, and I guess that pretending to be that ass's girlfriend could prove beneficial in the short term. "Cat! I'm leaving."

"What! No way, I just got here!" Cat stated. "Robbie can take me home, won't you Robbie?" She continued taking the nerds hand.

He nodded, "of course!"

"Suit yourself," I said and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Andre said, coming up to me. "Can you give me a ride? I mean, if Cat's not going, you do have one extra seat in that sweet ride of yours. Besides, I shouldn't have come. I have to train in the morning."

"Okay, come on," I said and looked at Robbie. "You better take care of her."

He nodded and put a protective arm around Cat. "You bet."

"I'm going to go tell Tori. I'll be right back," Andre stated. I followed him outside. Tori was standing at the balcony in front of Petra, who was sitting on the railing, her legs loosely wrapped around Tori's waist. They were kissing. Tori's hands were on Pratikova's hips, while Petra's were tangled in Tori's hair.

"You are so hot," Pratikova murmured between kisses. I felt something inside me melt a little when I heard the impassioned words. "Touch me," she whispered.

"Whoa there…" Andre said, letting them know he was there. They turned toward him and I hid behind a curtain so they couldn't see me. "Tor, I'm leaving…I got myself a ride."

"You sure you're good?" Tori asked, hanging onto Petra keeping her from falling backward.

"Yeah…" Andre stated with a smirk. "Carry on." He walked back inside, shaking his head. I felt a blush on my cheek. "Typical, Tori," he said to me when he reached me.

I smiled and began to walk out of the clubhouse toward my car. "Does she hook up like that all the time?"

"Yes, as long as she's not in love with someone; she can be a bit of a womanizer."

I bit my lip. "So she's a cheater."

"No! I mean she's never actually been with someone she is in love with, but sometimes she gets these crushes that just…"

"Cripple her?" I asked as we got in my car.

"I guess," he said. "She had this one crush, and this girl was so straight. She was beautiful too. Tori did everything to be her friend. Francia, that was her name, she got really close to Tori, like they were almost best friends. Francia would tell her about all of her dates, and then Tori would come to me crying because Francia was in love with some dude or another."

I listened to him tell the story of this girl who fell in love with this guy and how Tori's heart was broken when she told her that she had lost her virginity with him. Tori nearly died of heartbreak when she finally told the girl she loved her. Francia never spoke to her again.

"Wow, that's sad," I said. We drove in silence for a little bit.

"You and your date have a fight?" he said.

"Something like that…" I said, rolling my eyes. I snorted. "Actually, I think we're dating now."

"You think?" he asked.

"Yeah…so where to next?"


	3. Exhibition

**Exhibition**

* * *

**Tori**

"What do you mean?" I stated as I walked to Jade's exhibition match with Petra.

"I don't know; all that the girl said was that she thought she was dating Beck now," Andre said, shrugging his shoulders.

I sighed. There was no way now. I couldn't believe that. "No, she left him at the party last night."

"Did you see the Times this morning?" Andre asked, lifting the aforementioned paper. I snatched the paper from him and stared at the cover of the sports section. The headline read **Will Lover's Spat Affect Wild Wild West's Game? Praticova poised to win exhibition match. **"They were having an argument. So she left to get Cat so that she could go home because she had a match this morning," he finished his point.

I wanted to cry. I literally—cry—I was destroyed inside. "Andre," I whined as I sat in Jade's box with my head on his shoulder. "Why are they always just out of my reach?"

He sighed and patted my head. "I don't know baby…" he stated and trailed off. He poked my side and pointed out Beck with a large bouquet of flowers and a stupid "I'm sorry" grin on his face.

Jade looked up from her gym bag and took a double take. She looked around at everyone, embarrassed, as she walked to him. He whispered something in her ear and she smiled and took the flowers and hugged him. Then he kissed her. My gut twisted and I turned my head from it.

Petra caught my eye and smiled in my direction. My hand went up to my neck, where I could still feel the sting from the scratches she'd left there the night before. Petra's smile turned seductive as I waved in acknowledgement. I was miserable.

That girl was a lot of fun, but I was fixated on the unattainable. I wanted Jade and I knew that nothing I did to forget her would work. I'm such a romantic dork.

I sat back, and watched as Petra and Jade began to do their practice volleys. It was so professional. They stretched and warmed up their shoulders and elbows. Then they rallied. After they practiced, they walked toward the net with a third person. Oh my god, that's Martina Hingis! I sat forward in my seat. "Holy chizz!"

"She famous?" Andre asked.

"Uh… Yeah," I said as I watched Martina toss a coin. Petra would be serving first.

Jade's boyfriend sat next to me as the match began. I bristled as he smiled in greeting; but I gritted my teeth and grinned back and gave him a curt nod. Andre elbowed me and whispered, "He didn't take her from you."

"I know," I whined softly. I was being such a baby about this. "Switch seats with me," I ordered with yet another whisper.

"What?" Andre protested. "Tor, come on! I was just about to talk to that girl right there."

I looked at him. "What girl?" He signaled silently to a girl just behind us; she was pretty, kind of like Naya Rivera. Yes, she could be quite a distraction. "That girl?" He nodded and I kept looking, kind of calling her with my eyes. I knew I was wrong, just being a total jerk about it. I could so go back to Petra if I needed a distraction. But I knew that being with Petra made Jade mad and I just wasn't going to go there again.

The Naya look-alike caught a glimpse of me and kind of blinked and looked me over. She smiled and blushed, then drew her plump Latina lower lip in between her pearly whites. I winked at her and she waved shyly. I jerked my head and she nodded. "What are you doing?" Andre asked.

"Bro, that girl is not interested," I stated, reaching for my phone.

"I can't believe you're doing this to me again," he muttered, a little ticked.

"Please, if she were straight, she wouldn't even have given me a second look, but I swear if I even suspect she might be into you, I'll send her your way," I answered.

"I don't need your leftovers," he said indignantly.

I rolled my eyes. "Switch seats with me."

He sighed and complied with my request. I handed her my phone as I sat in his seat. When she leaned forward, placing my phone down my cleavage, she whispered, "I saw you play the other day. You have good potential."

"You want to play sometime?" I asked.

"I'm only a spectator," she stated.

"I'll be your own personal pro," I murmured in her ear. She blushed again, her caramel skin becoming even darker with the flush. This girl almost made me forget where I was. She was no Jade, but maybe…There was applause from the audience, which snapped me out of my reverie.

"Game, Miss West," the umpire stated. I turned my head at the mention of Jade's name. Jade looked tired as hell. That must have been a hell of a game.

"Call me and we can set that up," the girl said and I picked up the phone. Aliza was her name. I hit the text button and asked her to meet me by the pool after the match.

I turned back to the game; it was intense. Petra seemed energized… Maybe Jade needed to get laid like Petra so that she can be energized. I sighed because I knew those thoughts were coming from my loins. And the only one to get to do the laying would be Beck. Damn him.

I took a glance at pretty boy and he had a little concern on his face as he looked out to his girl. Then down at his phone as he texted someone. He was in an intense conversation because he seemed upset.

I looked back down at the object of my desire and sighed. Petra was running her all over the court. She kept Jade back at the baseline, but I saw her shift. "SOFT!" I screamed as Petra sliced the ball to just beyond the net. I covered my mouth as I saw Jade react and run forward. As she ran, her left ankle rolled under and she fell, just as she sent the ball sailing over the net. "ACE!" I screamed and cheered with the rest of the crowd.

Jade did not get up though. Sikowitz jumped the box and was out on the court when it was obvious that Jade wasn't going to get up. Before I knew it, my body was in motion.

* * *

**Jade**

Oh god, I'll never get out of the Juniors now. My head was spinning, and the pain was so intense. "Thirty Love," I heard the umpire state as I tried to get up. But then I got a cramp on my hamstring and there was no way I was going to get up.

I shut my eyes tightly and rolled on the ground in pain. "Jade, are you okay?" I heard Sikowitz question above my head.

"Are you gonna default?" Tori asked him quietly. I had been wondering whose hands were stroking my hair. It didn't feel like Sikowitz. And since Tori had never touched me before, I couldn't recognize the gentle stroking.

I sat up as best I could. "It's a cramp. I'm fine," I said.

"Oh, your rolled ankle looks a little sore," Sikowitz stated, looking at my left foot. I pouted and then looked at them both indignantly. I was grateful to Tori for shouting out that Petra was going to hit at the net. Her cry just before I rolled my ankle spurred me forward. I was not going to waste such a fabulous point by defaulting.

"I'm FINE!" I yelled as Tori had her arm wrapped around me to help me up. I sighed and looked up at my box. My mom and dad looked all worried. Beck sat beside them and Andre, concentrating on some text messages and it's as if he hadn't realized I had fallen. Some fake boyfriend he is.

I tried to put pressure on my ankle but I nearly fell again. Tori kept me from falling and Sikowitz tightened his grip on me. "Nonsense." He lifted me up bridal style and turned to the umpire. "Default."

"What?!" I shouted.

"You can't even stand on your foot…we'll rest it and then you can come back and play the tournaments."

Petra walked up to Tori and wrapped her arm around her. "Oh…You are defaulting? Isn't that what you call…losing?" she taunted.

Tori looked at her and pushed her off and walked off the court with us. "Babe! Oh my god! Are you okay?" I heard to my left and another set of hands held on to me. I was easily transferred into Beck's arms and I really didn't want to have to fake anything right now. He kissed me on the forehead as I nodded.

"I'll be fine," I stated

Then he kissed me softly on the lips and when we were done, I looked around and we were alone. "I'm sorry I was arguing with my girlfriend. I didn't see you fall or I would have rushed to you."

"Whatever, Beck," I hissed as I tried to work the rolled ankle. "Why does this hurt so much?" I whined a little and cringed because that's just not me.

Just then the doctor walked in, followed by Tori and Sikowitz. I grimaced at them and waited for the doctor to take a look at it.

Well, it's official. I won't have enough points at the end of the tournament to go to Wimbledon in the pro circuit. I'll have to do it in juniors. This game would have put me over the top. But I am benched for the next two weeks at least.

I headed down to the court to watch Tori work out. I figured that if I couldn't do it myself, I may as well torment her while I am at it. I struggled with my crutches toward the courts. It hurt under my armpit, and I swore I was getting some serious blisters there.

When I finally got there, Tori was with a girl. She was a little taller than she was; a little darker than she was. Her raven hair was tied back in a high ponytail, exposing a beautiful swanlike neck.

Tori was teaching her how to serve, her arms wrapped around her. I swear I saw her kiss the girl's neck.

I watched for a couple of minutes as this flirtation carried on before I made my presence known. "You know, Turtle, you ought to be working on your footwork, instead of working on getting in her pants."

Tori turned to me and smiled. Then she walked over to me as if what I said didn't faze her at all. "Jade! How's the ankle?"

I shrugged. "It hurts."

She reached around me and hugged me. "Poor baby…Hey, Jade this is Aliza."

I looked at the girlfriend and nodded. Aliza looked me over and smiled as well. "She doesn't need to work on getting in my pants," Aliza stated in a matter of fact. "She's put in the work and gotten a good review."

Gross innuendo; I nearly gagged. I rolled my eyes and turned to leave. I struggled with the damn crutches again and nearly fell backward. But Tori was there to catch me. "Hey, I was wondering if you could do me a favor," she said, not mentioning the fact that I almost fell on my ass.

I looked at her and waited for what she wanted to say. I was kind of happy to stay in her arms though. I felt safe, and at home and then I remembered her girlfriend so I stood up straight. "Well, what is it?"

"I was wondering if you could help me with my footwork?" she asked, letting me go. Was that reluctance on her features? No…It couldn't be.

"Forget it," I said, starting to move away, perturbed about her supermodel girlfriend behind her. Why did I care? I had a hot boyfriend of my own…at least she thought I did.

"Jade, you keep pointing the problem out. Just, come on! I don't want to make Sikowitz look bad!" she exclaimed. "I'll make it worth your while."

I snorted. "How?"

"I'll do anything you want me to do…I'll teach you how to be a normal teenager," she said.

I scoffed. "I don't want to be ordinary."

"Don't you ever wish you could just go to a party with people your age and just let loose?" she asked.

I really did. I mean, I always went to these stuffy affairs at the country clubs. I looked down at my bandaged ankle and then back up at Tori. "Okay, we'll start tomorrow." I turned to go back out. I had to find Beck and make a stupid appearance. "Have a fun date."

Tori smiled widely and ran up to me and kissed my cheek before she went back to her girlfriend. I think my heart decided that it needed to come out and meet her because it pounded at my chest as if it were trying to break out of jail. I let out a deep sigh and headed to the court where I knew Beck would be.


End file.
